YJ Medevil style
by DanelleSephton
Summary: Young Justice in the times of kings and queens... oh yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say that first, this is my first story. Be kind to me. Second, my spell check is off so if misspelled, blame the laptop. Third, I would like to thank my friend ****tydeerose who helped me write this. Check out her stories! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

In Mount Justice, the team quickly jumped up off the couch, when they heard their favorite sound,

"_Recognized, Batman 05, Robin 07"_

"Ah," sighed Connor, "The sound of freedom…" Wally ran up to Robin and tousled his jet black hair, swallowed a cookie, and faced Batman (all in about twenty seconds…)

"Gotta mission for us?" he asked

Batman gave him a light bat-glare and said to the ginger, "Would I be here if I didn't?"

The team heard them and ran over.

"I couldn't help over hear you had a mission for us," said Kladur.

Robin scowled, "Hey yeah! Good to see you too! Yeah I'm fine. Glad to see you missed me." Kladur looked at his younger teammate with a look of shock. Robin simply put up a hand a walked off.

"Well," sighed Batman, "That is most certainly new."

Superman walked in from the kitchen area, "Oh, I thought I heard you come in. Did you tell them?"

Batman grunted, "No because no one seems to care to BE QUIET!"

The whole tower seemed to shake. Everyone was silent and staring at Batman, expect for Robin who was used to this by now and continued to glared holes through Kladur.

"Thank you."

Batman walked over to the computer and brought up a map on the holographic screen. He pointed out a location somewhere in Africa.

"This is your target location. It's a small village in an African jungle. I can't give you a name or any information about the area. Is that fine by you?"

Kladur nodded, "You never tells us more, but at lest your being honest."

Robin snorted in the back, "Yeah, honest…"

Batman glared at his bird, "Robin, please. What is with you, now?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Robin got up and stood by his teammates.

"Well then," Batman scolded, "May I continue?"

"Sure, of course you can."

Batman gave a light growl under his breathe (of course he kept it low since he could never actually _growl _at his little bird)

"Well," Batman lowered his voice to his normal Bat-tone (which was just as petrifying as his _Robin-shut-your-beak-before-I-headlock-you _voice except without his lowered tone that for anyone but Robin would make them pee their pants), "This area is home to a small warehouse distract. In it, there have been strange reports from the local villagers of some sort of portal that carries away villagers created by their gods to punish them for their terrible beliefs."

Wally laughed, "That's so _stupid!_ Magic is so-"

"Wally," interrupted Kladur, "Remember. are standing next to a Martian, an Atlantian, a clone, and you have meet Fate. Are you telling me magic is not real?"

Wally shut up, pondering his friend.

"That's what I thought"

"Team," Batman snarled again, "Focus. You are to investigate this supposed 'portal' and find out what it really is. You'll take off immediately."

The team quickly ran to the bioship. "Ready for take off," said Megan, starting the ship.

Soon they were soaring through the skies, invisible to the world below.

* * *

><p>After a long period of flight, they neared the village.<p>

"Finally!" cried Wally, "I thought we'd never get here. Where's the food!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "A village is falling apart at its hinges and you're thinking about _food?_"

"Well maybe I'm trying to stay calm…" said Wally, looking smug, "Some people do that, you know."

Superboy broke in, "Please can we focus?"

Artemis and KF stopped arguing and walked with the team towards the small group of huts.

* * *

><p>The villagers watched the young heroes exit the bioship. They were mesmerized by their colorful costumes. They thought they were from the same gods punishing them.<p>

"They are warriors from the gods!"

"Just look at their armor!"

"They are so pale…"

"We must prepare."

"… If there anything like the Portal…"

The villagers agreed to fight off the 'warriors' and began to prep for war.

"Uh, guys," pointed out KF, "I'm not big on geography but I don't think that's a welcome."

"Oh. My. God." gapped Robin, "I think their preparing for war! Look at all those uh, um… I don't know what those weapons are called."

"Their pointy and big," said Artemis, "Names don't matter do they?"

Robin toke out his glove computer and started typing, "It does. If I know what they are I can get more information on the use of them or how there made so they can be taken down easier."

Megan looked confused, "Uh why would we want to aid who ever their fighting?"

"Because, Batman said this was I in the middle of a jungle, right?" explained Aqualad, "So the only thing that could really pose a high danger to them is animals, but what animal is dangerous enough to make the village this scared? That means that something alarmed them. And what is more alarming then strange teens in an invisible ship falling out of the sky in strange armor and carrying weapons unknown to them during a time when they believe their gods are angry and are punishing them. I would be preparing for war if I were them as well."

Megan thought about it and agreed with their leader.

"Is there anyway we can talk to them and explain _we're not here for war!_" asked Superboy.

"I think so," said Robin who was typing on the glove, "There speaking an off form of Swahili. Batman taught me some and I speak it fluently. But since it isn't exactly a current form of the langue, but an older form, I may make a few mistakes."

KF pointed to the village, "There coming!"

"Okay, Robin get ready," said Aqualad, "Everyone get behind him."

The team backed up behind the boy wonder, who was thinking through all the knowledge of the langue he knew.

The villagers ran through the trees wearing armor and carrying strange spears.

"Wewe viumbe utauwa scare sisi si! Sisi si nyuma chini! Kwa nini miungu kushambulia?" their leader screamed.

"Uh, okay Rob?" asked Aqualad, "What did he say?"

Robin looked up and mouthed something, deep in thought, "Um, I think he said 'You beings scare us not! We will not back down! Why are the gods attacking?'. Oh and they called us 'godly'."

"Okay tell them we aren't gods and we need to now where the portal is."

"Okay, let me think," Rob thought for a second then said loudly "Tafadhali kila mtu utulivu chini! Sisi ni miungu. Sisi kuja kutoka Marekani. Je, unaweza kuniambia ambapo bandari potty ni?"

The villagers stared at each other and then at Robin.

"Wait I think I said that wrong..." said Rob, typing on glove, which made the villagers back up a little in fear. One screamed "Yeye ni wito miungu!" thinking he was calling their gods, "Uh oh..."

"What 'uh oh'? No 'uh oh'!" Artemis grabbed him by the arms and shock him, "What did you say?"

"Well I think I said uh... hold on," he clicked a button on the screen and it said "Please everyone calm down! We are gods. We come from America. Can you tell me where the port a potty is?"

The villagers stared at talking computer, pointing spears at it.

The team just stared at it.

"Robin!" they all screamed together.

"I thought you said you were fluent!" yelled KF.

He shruged, "Eh, so did I."

"How are you so calm?"

Robin turned off the watch in a quick stabbing jester, "Cause if I freaked out over everything, Batman would have traded me for an actual robin years ago."

"This not a little thing!" Artemis jumped, "You told an angry mob of villagers we're gods that are attacking there village!"

"And that we're looking for an unsanitary waste disposal" added Superboy.

"Yeah and that!"

* * *

><p>The villagers, unknown to the arguing teens, were thinking of how to get rid of the 'godly children warriors' and just what a 'port of a potty' was.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a loud scream broke up the teams fight.<p>

"Mashambulizi!"

The villagers began to chase after the team.

"Robin, if we survive I'm gonna murder you!" screamed Artemis.

"Like I don't know that!" Robin said as he dodged a villager's arrow.

The village chased them around the island for a while until one of them screeched "Kurudi kwa baba zenu kumcha Mungu na kuwaambia wapate madhara sisi hakuna zaidi!"

"Robin! Do I wanna know?" asked Aqualad as he jumped over a fallen log.

"I think their chasing us back to their gods. What ever that means..."

They ran a little farther and they came to a large warehouse. It had a circle of clouds above it and it almost glowed.

"Kuondoka sisi kwa njia ya miungu vainly portal na kamwe kurudi!"

"Guys I think they're chasing us to the portal!" yelled Robin.

"Are you sure?" panted Artemis, "You've long a lot to day."

"Oh will you shut up! Just keep running!"

They ran up to the building. They slowed and saw the villagers had turned back and watched them silently.

"Hello Megan! Robin was right. Their scared of this place."

"Your right" panted Aqualad, "You should make a mental contection in case one of us gets pulled in."

"_Done" thought Megan, mentally, "Ready?"_

"_If you are babe..." (KF)_

"_If it gets us away from those pyschopathes sure" (Superboy)_

"_If you are." (Artemis)_

"_As always Miss Martian." (Aqualad)_

"_As long as there is no more Google beating me at stuff." (Robin)_

"_Rob, face it." thought KF, "Google is the better man... brain... thing... oh you know what i mean!"_

"_Break it up you two." mentally scolded Aqualad, "We have work to do."_

"_Fine…"_

The team entered the warehouse and was blinded by light.

"Ugh!" they screamed.

A second later, they heard a maniacal laugh and their vision faded.

**You know what this is saying right?**

**Listen closely…**

"**REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME!"**

**The story has spoken…**

**So...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so next chapter! I am in love with this plot and am like never gonna sleep unless I start a typing and have over 3,000 words. I do that a lot. But if that's what it takes, so be it! I'm so excited about this cause my stories tend to go on for a bit so, guess you all have something to read! I've got my soda and I ready to go!**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't find him?"<p>

Batman was on the verge of explosion.

"13-year-old boys do _not_ just fall off the edge of the planet!" he yelled at the league, "We have to find him-" then he turned and looked the silent JL, "Sorry I meant we have to find _them_. They're here somewhere…"

About two hours ago the team went off the map and was nowhere to be seen. Superman and Martian Manhunter went to the warehouse but all they found were some burn marks and Robin's communicator. The whole league was all over the globe looking for the lost teens.

J'honn search several other plants, Clark was trying to keep the whole thing from the media, Flash was literally running around the globe looking for them, Black Canary was searching the computer teary eyed, Aquaman looked in every body of water is sight, and Green Arrow was talking to the other JL members, asking if they had seen them.

"Wonder Woman, come _on!" _GA was basically screaming into the microphone, "Try whipping some of those stinking' villains and ask them were our kids are! They've been gone for _hours._ Diana they're kids…"

"_Ollie," _said Wonder Woman through the communicator, _"I understand. Their almost like mine. I mean I still remember the day Robin first came to HQ," _she paused, remembering how that little boy climbed on Batman shoulder and hid behind his cape when he saw them, _"But we have to be strong for them. We will find them. Plus, they have Artemis. We both know she can handle herself _plus _the team fine. And with Kladur leading, they'll be fine…"_

"I hope so, Diana, I hope so…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a different time…<em>

"Ugh…"

Megan groaned as she sat up.

"What? Where am I?" she said as she looked around her.

She was in a purple velvet tent that was draped in older fabrics to block the holes. There was incense burning in a small tray that was probably made of copper that made the tent smell of peppermint and cinnamon. There were some thicker rags on the floor that were probably a makeshift bed.

"What is this stuff?" she said to herself, "No Megan, _where _is this stuff is more like it…"

"_Megan? Is that you?" Superboy. He was in her mind._

"_Connor! Are you okay? Where are we?"_

Honestly Superboy had no idea.

"_Well, I woke up in some kind of tower and I think Wally is here too."_

"_Really how do you know that?"_

"_Well he's sitting by the bottom of this castle talking to a guy in a dress. Yeah sounds like Wally to me."_

"_Wait is Wally in the dress or is the guy in a dress?"_

"_Uh the guy, Wally is in… whoa are those pantaloons?"_

"_Pantaloons?" _

"_Really old puffy pants. Megan I think we're in medieval times." _

"_Of course team," mentally said Aqualad, "It only makes sense."_

"_Kladur, are you okay?" asked Megan._

_Kladur gave a weak mental smile, "I am fine M'gann, where are you?"_

"_In some kind of tent. It smells like musk…"_

"_Hum, sounds like a gypsy tent. Is it patched together?"_

_Megan mentally nodded._

"_Wait a__ gypsy tent__!" an excited Connor asked, "You mean those people who dance in barely any clothing and ask people for money? M'gann, what are you wearing?"_

Megan looked at herself. Connor was right. Her normal clothes were gone and she now wore a blue bikini sort of thing that was covered in see-through fabric.

"Oh. My. God." she said both out loud and mentally, "What am I wearing."

"_M'gann," said Aqualad, "You need to find the others. Superboy left to talk to Kid Flash and I believe I know where to find Artemis. You are probably in the city and my guess is Robin would be there too."_

"_Kladur, where are you?"_

"_Hum, in a forest by some river. The fish tell me they have seen a huntress with green arrows come by. Also they seem to believe I am to hurt them."_

"_Um Kladur, you showed up by a river. Do you have a net and cart?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Because, I think you're supposed to be a fisherman."_

"_WHAT!" _

"_You know, catch fish and-"_

"_I am not killing my people!"_

"_Calm down. Focus! You have to find Artemis."_

"_Okay, good luck."_

"_You too."_

Megan broke the mental connection and found the door.

When she opened the door, a large, bustling town square was shown. There were vendors of all kinds selling foods, drinks, trinkets, clothing, furniture, jewelry, and something's Megan had never seen before. She also saw entertainers of all kinds. Clowns were making the children laugh at their silly jokes, fire-eaters making flames dance in the air and sing for the crowds, storytellers captivating their audience with mystical tales of knights and dragons, and the gypsies. They danced and sang and laughed for the crowd. They were mostly woman and were all beautiful. One of them saw her and stared at her then beckoned her over to join them.

Megan regretted it later but she joined the dancers and did as they did. She did it well too!

"I have not seen you out of your tent for sometime, Isa," said one of the woman, "What made you come out?"

Megan toke a minute to realize she was speaking to her, "Oh, well it was just too beautiful a day to not be outside. Don't you thing so?"

The gypsy nodded, "Yes it is wonderful out. Here is your share." She handed Megan twelve bronze, seven silver, and five gold pieces. "Enjoy."

"Thank you!"

The women walked away and left her in the crowd.

Megan looked at the coins in her hand. They shimmered as she moved them in the light. Then a loud yelled startled her out of her daydream.

"_**YOU ROTTEN THEIF! I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY GOLD!"**_

A large vendor ran out of his stand after a small teen carrying a bag patched together out of burlap.

"_**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, JUST YOU WAIT, YOU'LL CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY!" **_yelled the vendor.

The boy gracefully spun while he ran, opening the back and taking out a hand full of gold coins, closing it, and throwing it into the mans stomach, "_Your feeding about fifty families tonight sir! Be proud to be robbed by a hero!"_

The vendor fell back into a stand when the bag hit his stomach, _**"I"LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU FILTHY SEWER RAT!"**_

"Sure you will!" laughed the boy, as he turned around.

Something was familiar about the boy. His voice, his hair, his walk, even his laugh were so familiar she could almost see it! Then it hit her.

"Uh, hello, Megan! It's ROBIN!" she said, then began after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't as long as I hoped but the next will be longer. <strong>

**SPOILER ALERT: Next week Aqualad eats FISH! **

**Review me...**

** FOLLOW ME...**

** v **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMJ! (oh my justice) I am so happy! your reviews made me so happy, I stopped my work and started writing! thx to all who reviewed. just glad mom didn't ACTUALLY take my laptop away like she said she would. Beat you are too…**

**Now… the moment you've all been waiting for… AQUALAD + FISHY TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the claim over your laughter of Kladur and fish meal…**

"Okay," said Batman, "Once more. What have we found?"

The JL was having a meeting. They needed to find there kids. Soon.

Wonder Woman stood, "Well, we have no evidence leading us to the kids, no idea who did it, and Flash ate all of the provisions so we wouldn't have to leave the mountain."

Flash burped, "Sorry, couldn't help it! I eat when I'm nervous…"

They didn't blame him. They all wanted their protégés back. Now. And who ever was behind it, well they had an extremely angry League to deal with. (wow, feel for them…)

"Flash I promise," said Aquaman, "We will find them _and _who ever did this to them…"

_Meanwhile, in an other time…_

"Artemis! Where are you?" called out Kladur.

He had been walking for hours. He tried to stay as close to the river as possible should he be attacked. He also wanted to get information from his new friends the river trout.

"_Where is this place?" he had asked the fish "What is this place?"_

"_It is Argana; at lest the two legged call it this. Argana is a land of peace and loyalty where all are equal. May I ask, friend. Where are _you _from?"_

_Aqualad thought, "I believe it is difficult to say. I come from a land that wishes for peace and equality, though is unlikely accomplishable. But my home is not the problem. Have you seen an archer pass? She is a friend."_

_The fish mentally grimaced, "Yes she was headed south, away from the river. She ate our friend…"_

"Yep. That's Artemis aright…" Kladur left the fish, headed south.

He walked for a while southward, until he came to a small outpost in a wooded area.

"Hello?" he called out, immediately regretting it.

Kladur was greeted by many archer pointing bows at him, some shooting (though he easily dodged them.

"Halt!" yelled a voice behind him, "Who are you and why are you in our base?"

Kladur turn to see a blonde girl in a short green garb aiming a vine covered bow at his head. Of course it was Artemis.

"I said who are you?" she yelled, thrusting her bow at him.

He stepped forward, "Artemis, it is I, Kladur, Aqualad. Do you not remember me?"

Artemis lowered her bow slowly as if she was unsure, "The name is familiar, I admit, but how can I be sure?"

"You can trust."

"I do not trust."

Kladur laughed, "Ah, of course you do not. You never have. Then explain how I knew your name."

Artemis thought about what he said and lowered her bow, "True. Very well, lower your weapons!" The rest of the band lowered their weaponry and approached the newcomer. They seemed friendly enough.

"Welcome, Kladur, to the Firestorm Hold," said Artemis, beckoning to the tree houses, "Our home is your home."

"I am flattered, Artemis, but I have an important matter that needs to be settled and I require your assistance."

"You can tell me this in side my tree. You look starved."

Artemis led Kladur to a tree house. It was by far the biggest one there. It lay in a tall oak in the very center of the fort. The tree house was more of a tree _palace_. It gleamed in the radiant sun from the cover put on to protect it from weathering. It was well built and a masterpiece of architectural standards.

When they entered the tree, Kladur and Artemis were welcomed by familiar smell of vanilla, Artemis' favorite favor and smell. There were a few chairs in the corner, sounding a fair sized tabled and a map of Argana. She had a room in the far corner which was probably a bedroom. There were several other rooms too. Almost too many to count.

"So," she said, sitting in one of the open chairs, "Tell me, are you as hungry as you look?"

Kladur let a slight chuckle escape his mouth, "I have journeyed rather far, and had a rough battle. I do believe food would befit both of us."

Artemis laughed and snapped her fingers. Two of the archers came out immediately, bearing a tray, two goblets, and plates.

"They seem to care for you."

She sighed, "Yes. My archers are my family. They were once helpless and alone. But together, they are great. They chose me as their leader."

_Artemis, a _leader_? _thought Kladur, _I guess I never thought her willing. Than again, I have never seen her this calm._

"So," she asked, "Tell me exactly how you know me? Because I have no memory of you."

Kladur looked sunk, "Well, you see, I believe this land you think we belong in, is not our land, Artemis."

"What do you mean," she said, startled, "I have lived here my entire life! I know every nook and cranny of Argana. I remember playing in the streets as a child! How can you say this is not my land?"

"Artemis, I know this is strange but you must hear me out," soothed Kladur, "We are infiltrators here." (I laugh as I write this, _Artemis, always the infiltrator…) _"We are heroes. We have friends in danger. It seems you have lost your memory when we entered this time."

"Time?"

"Yes, time. We are from the year 2011 in a land called America, the land of the free. You must believe me. And quickly. I fear our team maybe in danger."

Artemis felt something in her as she thought over Kladur's words. She could see it. The mountain, the JL, the bioship, it was all there! She saw her team too. There was M'gann, the happy to please Martian and niece of Martian Manhunter, Connor, the rough and tough clone of the Superman, Wally, the happy go lucky speedster who tempted her nerves too often, and little secretive Robin, the youngest of the team but smartest by far. She could see everything about her world she loved. How had she forgotten? The mission. That had to be it.

"Kladur, we need to find the rest of the team."

He smiled, "Good to have you back. I have found M'gann and Superboy. It seems hey never lost there memory, but were separated."

"Hum, so we need to find Robin and KF?"

"Yes, but Connor has already found Wally and Megan is searching for Robin in the city as we speak. Can you still remember the city?"

Artemis laughed, "Aqualad, I think I'm gonna remember this for a bit. But we aren't strong enough for travel. The city is rather far."

"Well, than we should eat." he reached for the food on his plate.

"No Kladur wait!" Artemis cried, but too late.

Kladur ate the food and didn't recognize the taste, "Hum, what is this? It is unfamiliar to me."

Artemis stared at Kladur in shock, "Um, how do put this gently. Um, Kladur, that's _trout_."

"_**SAY WHAT NOW!" **_

"I tried to warn you…" she said, failing to hold back a laugh.

"_**I ATE FISH!"**_

Artemis laughed and nearly fell out of her seat, "Ah Kladur… Well, we'll set out in the morning for the city to find the team."

"_**FISH!"**_

**OMJ! Kladur, you're supposed to be the leader here. Stop freakin' over your new diet! I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! Just glad I found a new source of soda or this would not be possible! Sorry it's so short though! My mind is sleepy. It's late. Since SO MANY people read this, I'm gonna write a super long chapter for Supey and Wallace as soon as I get up!**

**The story has a message it wanted me to tell you:**

**Give me a "R"!**

**Give me an "E"!**

**Give me a "V"!**

**Give me an other "E"**

**Give me an "I"**

**Give me a "W"**

**What does that spell?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v **


	4. Chapter 4 plus a gift from the author!

**I repeat, OMJ! I am moving on up in the world. 10 reviews, over five hundred views, five favorites, and six alerts! Thx to all who are spreading me far and wide! And as a thx, everyone who reviews this story will get there pen name on a list of the awesome peps in the universe in chapter 8 listed by Robin himself. Also, I'll pick **_**one **_**reviewer to make the villain in the story! (I have no idea who it is so that's a good reason to review) Well, up next, PRINCE CONNOR AND PANTALOON WALLACE!**

**Warning: I feel like giving you all another surprise so you'll get it in the story. It'll make you instead of for a bit. A hint to those who know Swahili better than Rob****:****i****kuweka****sura ya****nne****, tano, ****na****sita****katika****moja****!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the pantaloons…**

Chapy Four!

"Okay, that's it!" yelled out Batman, "If they aren't on the stinkin' screen in ten minutes, I'm heading out!"

The League was baffled. They had never seen Batman lose control like this, especially when it involved Robin's safety.

"Bruce," attempted J'honn, "Please, if we lose ourselves in our anger and self-pity, we will never locate our young friends and-"

"Shut up green boy, I'm finding my son!" and then Batman left.

The League couldn't even move.

"_GREEN BOY?" _cried usually level-headed J'honn_, "THIS MEANS WAR!"_

"Is it just me or did Batman just call Robin his _SON_?" questioned Superman.

"I think he just made a breakthrough! This is a psychological miracle!" Black Canary ran out the door, "Wait, Batman! I need a picture for Psycho Magazine!" (I'm cracking up in my chair and soda nearly flew out of my noise! _Batman's Psycho!_)

"_GREEN?"_

_Meanwhile, in a different time…_

Connor stared out the window of the tower, trying to hear what Wally was saying.

"Come on Wally," he muttered to him self, "You're the loudest guy I know, speak up for crying out loud and quit muttering!"

Eventually, Connor could here him, "Ah yes sir," said Wally, he sounded… different, "I will have the package here as soon as possible, my king."

The man in the dress laughed, "Good. And do hurry. I know it is far but-"

"Done! Here is King Marticus' reply." he handed the "king" a scroll, "He says he agrees fully with your plans on a democratic system for his kingdom and wishes for an alliance."

"Grand! Ah Wallace," (Superboy failed to hold back a laugh), "What would this kingdom do without the fastest messenger in the world!"

Wally smiled, "Thank you my king."

They parted. "Okay something is going on here." said Connor, walking towards the door, "And I _will _find out what…"

He opened the door and saw a large hall filled with paintings of a family of four in each. There was the man talking to Wally, the king, there was also a woman in silk a dress with pearl jewelry. A young girl sat on the king's lap and an older teen was standing in the corner. "Oh my god…" The boy was Connor! They think he's a-

"Prince Connor!" cried a squire at the end of the hall, "You have not been out of your room for sometime. Are you alright? You seem startled."

Connor thought for a second then said, trying to use a fake accent and finding he sounded quite good, "I am fine my good man. Could I ask a favor of you?"

"I would be honored your highness!"

Connor laughed in his head, "Good. Go and tell the messenger Wallace I need him in the garden in about five minutes."

"I shall see if I can catch him."

The squire ran off and Connor quickly ran to the garden, knowing Wally would be there as soon as the squire found him.

Connor reached the garden and was welcomed by the smell of fragrant flowers and the buzz of bees. He looked at himself and grumbled at what this mission did to him. He was wearing a robe. A purple soft dress with a cape is what it looked like. And he _hated _capes. They were too… Supermanish… _Huh, sounds like something Robin would think up… _he thought, _Rob… _

Were they okay? They just… they had to be, right? Connor thought, Stop Connor. You need focus on getting Wally. By now Kladur had found Artemis and M'gann was probably contacting Kladur with Robin now. Well it's a hope. How did they get here anyway? It's all a dream maybe, or an illusion. Hopefully not stimulation. The last one nearly traumatized them. Wally didn't feel like eating, he heard that Kladur almost gave up leadership, and Artemis nearly quit the entire team. M'gann 's cooking… well actually got better which probably meant she wasn't herself and Robin looked terrible for weeks. Robin was probably the worst of them. He was so depressed Batman threatened to put him out of commission if he didn't stop being so depressing (of course that just lead him to tears and isolation).

"Connor," he mumbled to himself, "Stop thinking about them. Focus on what you're saying to Wal-"

"You called for me, your highness?" said Wally, as he sped into the garden.

"Uh, yeah _Wallace,"_ (me= "WALLACE!" x falls off chair in laughing fit x) "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

_Oh crap, _he thought, _How do I do this carefully? _He thought for a second and came up with something, "Wallace, do you know a girl named Megan?"

"Hum," Wally thought for a second, "The name is vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"She has red hair and green skin," he bite his lip, _great no turning back, he better believe me,_ "And she's your teammate, Wally."

Wally thought for a second. _Teammate…_ he thought, and than… eureka!

"Yeah! Megan the Beautiful Martian, Kladur and his calmness stopping my fun, boring archer girl Arty, and my pal Rob the boy blunder, and you Superboy! Our team. But, why am I here and why am I in pantaloons…"

"Wally, I think we are _all _asking that." Connor sighed.

"All?"

"I saw earlier and sent a mental picture to Kladur and M'gann."

"Aw why dude!"

"Ha. Be thankful I can't show Robin because we both know he'd some how get it off my brain and print it and put it in some magazine."

"Yep, he would d that." Wally looked around, "Hey where are they and where are we?"

"Uh," Connor thought for a few minutes, "Kladur and M'gann are looking for Artemis and Robin. Oh and I think this place is called Argana."

"No," Wally shook his head, "I know that. Remember, I have memories of this place. What I meant was _WHY ARE WE HERE?"_

"That I don't know. But we should head to town. M'gann is supposed to find Rob there and I think Kladur found Artemis by now."

The guys agreed and headed for town.

**Now… in honor of all my views… I'M GIVING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH 4! (The Swahili speaking people and I had a past agreement…) plus I have another surprise later on… **

CHAPY FIVE!

M'gann had never run this fast in her life. _How does he run so fast! It's inhuman! _Robin has been running away from her and some palace guards for hours. She had to get him to slow down. Robin sped up in to an alley unnoticed by the guards, for which she was glad because that way she could get him alone and cover his response if she had to use telepathy. M'gann sprinted into the alley to find a great surprise. It was a dead end. No way in or out but the way she came in. But no Robin. He simply wasn't there. A normal person would be baffled, but M'gann knew Rob too well. He was hiding.

"Don't act like your not there," she called out, "I won't hurt you. I'm your friend. I'm M'gann."

Then a familiar laugh came from beneath the shadows. "You joke, fair maiden. I have no friends. I have but the ground beneath my feet, the clothes on my back, and the thirst for justice."

"Robin please we need you!"

Robin stared at her, baffled, "My dear, you must be mistaken. My name is not Robin. I am Richard, the Protector of the Meek. You seek someone else?"

M'gann was worried. Richard? Oh no. "No! Rob think! You're Robin, Batman's partner. You work with me, Miss Martian and the rest of the team. Remember Wally your best friend? And Artemis and Kladur! And Connor and Sphere and Wolf. And… and… oh please remember, Rob…"

M'gann bowed her head and cried, thinking Robin was lost. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," M'gann looked up to see her little ebony, smiling, "I'm here."

"But how?"

"I guess I liked your spee-"

But he was cut off by M'gann's fleeting hug.

"Good to have you back, Rob."

"Oh and could you forget the "Richard" comment? Bats gonna murder me."

M'gann giggled, "It'll be our little secret, _Ricky!_"

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes, "First it's not Ricky. It's Dick. Oh and forget I said that too…"

"Fine, my lips are sealed, Dicky!"

"Ugh!"

They got up, laughing.

"_**FREEZE THEIF!" **_called out the guards. They ran up and tied Robin's hands. "You are here by under arrest by order of the royal court for theft, treason, and attacking unarmed men. If you believe yourself to be innocent, well tough cow pies." (Yep sounds like fair government!)

One of the men turned to a shocked M'gann, "Thank you miss for helping capture this thief. We've been after him for months. You'll receive the reward money soon."

M'gann watched dumbstruck as they carried away a struggling Rob.

_Mentally, she called out to him, "Rob! Don't worry. I'll get the team!"_

"_Hurry these guys stink!"_

M'gann then hurried off to find her friends, never breaking the link.

**And now… the second moment you've been waiting for… I COULDN'T HELP MY SELF AND PUT CHAPTER SIX IN TOO! HA I am I crazy? Maybe! But this is why I toke two days to update! Enjoy my awesomeness!**

Chapy Six

Artemis and Kladur were walking through the gate of the city when they saw it.

"Oh. My. God." exclaimed Artemis "Isn't that _Robin_ being carried away by armed guards and being dragged into the castle dungeons in front of a cheering crowd?"

"Yep," said a worried voice from behind, "That would be Rob."

Megan let them into the mental link, "_And they stink!" _said Robin, mentally.

"_Are you okay Robin?" asked Kladur._

"_Yeah! I'm just peachy!" he threw back._

"_Sorry, Rob," said Kladur, "Why are they dragging you away in cuffs?"_

"_Because they think I'm some thief stealing for the poor!"_

"_Uh," said Artemis, "Like Robin _Hood_?"_

_They all mentally laughed. "Guess I never thought of that!" laughed Rob, "But still, HELP!"_

"_We will get you out of there as soon as possible," calmed Kladur, "But we must first find Connor and Wally."_

"_Wait of course!" said Robin, "Connor and Wally should be by the castle."_

"_Why?"_

"_Uh, cause… well they think Connor is a prince and Wally is a messenger."_

_They all laughed harder than when they said the "Robin Hood" crack._

"_A prince?" joked Artemis, "Connor? Really?"_

"_Yeah he uh- OUCH-"and then he broke the connection._

"_ROBIN!" cried M'gann. He was out cold. _

"_Miss Martian, where are you?"_

"I'm over here," M'gann walked teary eyed out of an alley.

Artemis ran over and wrap her arm around her crying friend, "Its okay Meg. We _will_ get Rob out and get out of this crazy place."

"Where ever this place is…"

**Okay who luv me for putting three chapies in one? Well don't forget my contest. Review and I'll put you on the list. I'm closing the entry list in three days after today, 11/29/11. So as always, my laptop has a message for you…**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. THE RESULTS AND SOME EXPLAINIONS

**THE WINNER!**

**Okay, so the moment you've all been waiting for… the winner of the Name the Villain Contest is… ****NATUREGIRL11432! Congrats to you! To claim your rights to the villain, PM me a bio as soon as you can. I can't right the next chapter until you do so hurry it up! For the awesomest peps in the world list, it's in the next chapter too so you gotta wait, sorry. I'll write the next chapy as soon as I can. **

**Also, I had some reviews I wanted to comment on:**

**LadyMysteri**: I know it's not "medevil" but I typed it wrong when I put in the title. It was supposed to be "med-evil" for the "evil" part since this medieval times for them is rather evil plus it's gonna be a little joke in the end when they get out (if they do… x evil smile x)

**KTrevo**: I enjoy fangirl screams especially for ME!

**PumpkinPrincessJac**: Sorry about the Swahili issue, I used Google Translate so be like Rob and hate it! ;)**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I didn't forget about you all, I've had other ideas and stuff so yeah. Naturegirl gave me the villain a while ago. Yeah… o well… time for a come back! Anyway, she decided on a mix. I some how deleted exactly what she asked for but I do remember one of the three villains. So I'll do it one at a time I guess…**

**Disclaimer: I spit on disclaimers…**

_In The Marvel Universe…_

A Feliclia Hardy was typing furiously on her computer.

"Oh how did I NOT know about this sooner!" She was PMing Catwoman (aka. kittysister517) as blackykatty.

kittysister517: so you sent the kids into a past world on here?

blackykatty: yep

kittysister: sweet…

_In the Watchtower…_

"AH! BATMAN PUT THE BAT DOWN!"

"What is this doing!"

"KEEPING ME CALM, J'HONN, THAT'S WHAT!"

"I'M NOT A PINIATA, BRUCE!"

"SHUT UP BARRY!"

_In a Dungeon…_

Robin was hanging from the wall by his hands, singing to him self.

"I woke up this mornin', and the world was gray.  
>Haven't seen the sun since they hauled me away.<br>The boss man says there's no use in tryin',  
>He won't let me color outside of the lines.<p>

Got these chains on me,  
>And, they're draggin' me down.<br>Got these chains on me,  
>Hear that clankin' sound?<br>Got these chains on me,  
>Mister, hear my song.<br>Don't say imagination is morally wrong."

"Quiet in there!" yelled the guard.

"Mm-hmm-hmm  
>Drink of water, boss?"<p>

"Not on your life!"

Robin laughed and kept singing as the guard fell asleep again.

fm: .com/lyrics/p/phi  
>"As long as I've been here I got nothin' to show,<br>Try to make somethin' but the boss says no  
>Wanna be creative but the man won't hear it<br>That big boss man is tryin' to crush my spirit

Got these chains on me,  
>They won't let me fly<br>Got these chains on me,  
>Won't tell me why<br>Got these chains on me  
>Mister, hear my song.<br>Don't say imagination is morally wrong  
>No, they won't let us dance or bang that gong,<br>'Cause they say imagination is morally wrong!"

Robin was silenced as a shoe hit his head.

_Mean while, in a gypsy tent…_

The rest of the team were pacing back and forth, trying to think up a way to free their little bird. More spefically, like this.

Connor was staring at the tent wall.

Wally was glaring at his pantaloons.

M'gann was sitting on the bed.

Artemis was lovingly handling her bow in a threatening way.

Kladur was silently thinking of excuses for his fish breath for his king.

No one had any idea what was about to go down.

**Short I know…**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**VVVVVVV$REVIEW$VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVV<strong>

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


End file.
